smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Glacia (Expanded AU)
Princess Glacia is a character within the Expanded Animated Universe, created by Numbuh 404. Background Information Her general nature is to be gentle and loving, but when someone disagrees with her she is liable to argue stubbornly or lose her temper and storm away from them for some time. After a separation from this sort of encounter, she returns much calmer and is willing to apologize and make amends if the other person does the same. She is lovely, intelligent, and both easily amused and angered. Home Her palace is a wide clearing with everything outside, minus roofs over the buildings, and her room is on the upper floor facing the west. She has a large stain-glass window which she can open or close to view the sunset, and a fairly good amount of floor space - her furniture and dress closet takes up most of it, though. She is the princess in her parents' kingdom on the mid-eastern side of the Enchanted Forest. Close Friends She and her parents are good friends with the Smurfs, and through them, became aware of another Gnome group living on the west side of the woods. There are several individuals she engages most frequently with, and they are considered her "girlfriends" (very much like modern-day girls consider their cliques in school or online). The Smurfettes Glacia is never out of contact with the Smurfs (at least the girls of the village): her main group is Smurfette, Sassette, and Moxette. These are the girls she consults whenever she has boy troubles - good or bad - and is always willing to help them if they come to her. She is closest to Smurfette of the three because they have the most in common, including the unfortunate habit of being hopelessly romantic. Relationship with Prince Pyro In the Season 10 episode, "The Gnome Princess," she hears about the Gnome Prince of the Western Kingdom. Her parents believe they should take some time to create ties with his father's kingdom. At first she is indifferent to it, but along the way (with some encouraging words) she finds herself more excited to meet new faces. Despite Pyro initially not wanting nothing to do with her, they develop a relationship. Intimacy At her parent's Summer Solstice Extravaganza, Pyro asks for their blessing so he may court their daughter, to which they agree. When he asks Glacia to be his lady, she accepts, and so the episode concludes with the notion that they will be going steady. Wedding Bells This section is being re-examined and will be filled in later! Season 11 Episodes Princess Glacia is set to be a background character variously in Season 11 appearing with either the Smurfettes, Prince Pyro, or the Woodsprites. *'Smurfing a Goblin Hollow' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Sylke Hood' (Ep. 11) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 22) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 27) -- Pending... *'Spritely Matrimony' (Ep. 45) -- Pending... Appearance Glacia has very long cotton-candy pink hair that has large parted bangs starting mid-forehead and the ends are in a low, loose ponytail. She wears a triangular gold tiara with three blue gems, has pale skin, and is slender, standing on the short side (maybe 5'2" in human proportions). Her blue and teal dress has a square neck cut with short sleeves, the gold shield symbol of royalty at her sternum, a color-breaking sash around her waist, and two layers of three-way parted ends at her knees. Her tights are teal, and her flat shoes are blue - both match her dress. Voice Actor(s) She has a light and sweet voice with a slight American accent. When she's mad enough to shout, her voice is booming. The most likely match would be Vicki Winters who was the voice of Coco Bandicoot from the Playstation 2 games Crash Bandicoot: Time Warp, Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, ''and ''Crash Dash. Trivia *She was the second female created by Numbuh 404, right after Falla. *It is currently undecided whether or not she will meet Johan, Peewit, and Falla in future seasons. Category:Females Category:Royal Characters Category:Gnomes Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Californian accents Category:Smurf Forest residents Category:Princesses Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Original character creations Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters